Slapdash (Earth-7045)
Slapdash is a ditz. Being a likable ditz is the only thing that has kept his fellow Autobots from abandoning him on the battlefield during one of his mishaps (well that and Optimus Prime wouldn't allow it regardless). When charging into combat, he'll often forget to bring his gun, to refuel, or even to notify his new partner Lube that they're going on a mission, leaving him without backup energon reserves that comes with being a Cybertronian Powermaster. On the other hand, he often manages to bumble his way successfully through a battle, demonstrating the kind of sheer luck reserved only for the idiots. In any case, he has excellent taste in Earth television since first arriving. Miami Vice is his favorite show. History to be added Powers & Abilities Slapdash= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Punch's T-cog has been upgraded with Triple-Changer technology, but instead of a second vehicle mode he has a second robot mode. ****Racing car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Combat Training' *'Marksmanship Training' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Racing car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Energy-sapping rifle': shoot pellets that attack themselves to enemy combatants and drain them of energy. *'Shield' Trivia *Slapdash thinks carnivals are fun, likes to watch cop shows in general, and isn't very good at board games. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Esserlon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Powermasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters